blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes in Their Own Story/Ep 2: HQ Dinner
Episode 2: HQ Dinner ''' The Zero Squadron headed back to their headquarters in the 1st Imperial City of Okoto after their successful mission. While Delina was brining the flash drive to her superiors, the rest of the Squadron were in their HQ celebrating their recent victory. * Cenre: Haha! Those traitors didn't stand a chance against us! * Cenre cheered as he gulped down a glass of sweet tea. * Beatrice: I know right. So this calls for a celebration! Dinner's on me. * Aruther: How very kind of you Beatrice, thank you. Beatrice blushed softly and her cat ears hung slightly low. * Beatrice: I-It's nothing sir. I'll do anything for you all, because we're- * Cenre: If I may interrupt, you said you were going to make dinner? * Beatrice: Oh right, sorry. Anyway it's going to be the best dinner you'll ever have! With that burst of confidence, Beatrice zoomed around the kitchen. She grabbed a multitude of tools, recipe books, and ingredients. * Cenre: Hey wait, are you going to use all our food? * Beatrice: You bet! * Cenre:...Ok, just don't make a mess. It'll be a pain to clean all that stuff up. * Beatrice: Gotcha. For what seems like an hour, Delina finally came back and saw the massive amount of food in the kitchen. To pumpkin pie, to gumbo, to honey glazed ham, to seasoned lobster, it looked like a meal that would be fit for kingdoms. * Delina: My my my, and who cooked up a storm in here? * Cenre: Who else? Cat ears has been cooking for about an hour and yet we're not eating. * Delina: Oh come now Cenre, you can wait. It's not like you're going to die. * Cenre: No, but I'm hungry and the fact I got to wait a hour or more to eat '''PISSES ME OFF! Delina looks around the room slowly and finds Cenre's stress ball. She tossed it to him and Cenre violently squeezed it until he started to calm down. * Delina: Better? * Cenre:...Yeah, but can you at least ask her what's the hold up is? * Delina: Certainty. Delina smiled and left for the kitchen. Cenre was still squeezing his ball but less violently. * Aruther: You know, I know this great anger management class- * Cenre: Don't push it Aruther. Meanwhile Beatrice was happily making what seems to be deviled eggs and scotch eggs. * Delina: Hello Beatrice. * Beatrice: Oh, hello Delina. * Delina: Quite a large dinner you're making, I like it. Beatrice blushed lightly again. * Beatrice: It's nothing... * Delina: Oh I disagree, you put hard earn work and bone into the dinner for us. We greatly appreciate it. Beatrice smiled brightly at her. * Beatrice: Thank you Delina. * Delina: You're welcome Beatrice. Oh I almost forgot, Cenre asked "what's the hold up is". * Beatrice: Oh that, I guess I kinda got a little caught up in cooking I kept going. But this is the last dish I'm making, then we'll all eat. * Delina: Well that's great news, what are you making last? * Beatrice: Deviled eggs, dip the eggs into the pan and then wrap it with bacon. Delina tilted her head in confusion. * Delina: Um, what type of deviled eggs are you doing? * Beatrice: Classical, why? Delina picked up a recipe book and scrolled to recipe with deviled egg. She read the recipe and scrolled to another. * Beatrice: What's wrong? * Delina: Hm...It seems to me that you accidently mixed up three deviled egg recipes into one. Beatrice eyes widened and dropped the spoon she was using. * Delina: It's fine though, a little mix and matching wouldn't hurt anyone. Beatrice kneeled to down on the floor, her hands on her head gripping at her head and skin. * Beatrice: No...No...No... * Delina: Oh no. Delina knelled down beside her teammate. * Delina: Beatrice it was a little mistake it's ok. * Beatrice: No...I messed up...I destroyed the recipe...I made a massive mistake. * Delina: No Beatrice really. It was an accident, everyone makes accidents- * Beatrice: NO NO! I MADE A MASSIVE MISTAKE! IF I WAS THAT STUPID TO MESS UP THE EGGS DID I MESS UP EVERYTHING ELSE!? DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AGAIN? BUT IF I MESS UP AGAIN, THEN I HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN AND WASTE EVERYONE'S TIME!! IS THE DINNER TERRIBLE BECAUSE OF ME!? WAS I THAT MUCH OF AN GODAMN IDIOT TO NOT NOTICE MY MISTAKES!? Delina was hyperventilating, she was crying and crying as she kept digging her nails into her skin. She kept screaming a loud as she could while Delina was desperately trying to calm her down. The screams quickly attracted Cenre and Aruther as they both went into the kitchen. * Cenre: Hey what's going on-...Oh this crap again. Cenre facepalmed and growled lowly. * Cenre: What goddamn "little mistake" did she make this time? * Delina: That's none of your concern Cenre, now please help me calm her down. * Cenre: Why? This drama queen is just faking this shit at this point. * Delina: Cenre. * Cenre: What, it's true! Come on drama queen quit this godamn shit right now- Aruther put his hand sternly on Cenre's shoulder. * Aruther: That's enough Cenre. Go outside. * Cenre: Oh don't you- * Aruther: Now. Cenre stared at Aruther and Aruther stared back at Cenre coldly. Eventually Cenre resented and walked outside. After that Aruther picked up the hyperventilating Beatrice and went into her room together. After a few awhile the two came back into the kitchen, Beatrice had her head and ears down. * Delina: Are you ok Beatrice? * Beatrice: Mhm...Delina I'm really sorry that I overreacted. It was below me. * Delina: It's fine Beatrice honestly and I forgive you. Beatrice nodded and smiled weakly. * Delina: Now with that out of the way, how about we go and serve the food. * Beatrice: O-Oh ok. Delina smiled and helped Beatrice with the food. Meanwhile Aruther went outside to see Cenre, who's fist were bloody after apparently punching a wall for who knows how long. * Aruther: The girls are setting up the food. * Cenre: La de da. * Aruther: What? Are you not hungry anymore? * Cenre: Well...I am hungry, it's just that I'm still pissed off. * Aruther: About Beatrice, is that correct? * Cenre: Yeah... The two stood there in awkward silence. * Aruther:...Do you want to talk about it? * Cenre:...No. * Aruther:..We will eventually, you know that right. * Cenre:...Yeah. Another pause of awkward silences, then Aruther sighed. * Aruther: I'll let you off the hook this time, but be warned we will talk about this. Understand? * Cenre:...Understood sir. * Aruther: Good, now how about we go inside and eat. * Cenre: Alright then. Cenre shrugged and went inside with Aruther. The Squadron finally got to eating the massive dinner Beatrice prepared for her teammates, and it was fantastic. * Delina: My my my! This is the best dinner I've ever had. * Aruther: I agree! This feast is something that the head council would eat, not us. * Cenre: Eh not likely, but I got to say dram- Aruther shot a glare at Cenre. * Cenre:...Beatrice, after all that waiting this was actually worth it. Beatrice blushed heavily this time. * Beatrice: Oh it was nothing... * Aruther: Oh I disagree, you put hard earn work and bone into- * Delina: Already said it. * Aruther: Really? But that was my favorite dinner speech... * Cenre: And only one. Cenre coughed and Beatrice burst out laughing, then her teammates followed suit. The Zero Squadron happily ate their dinner and enjoyed themselves. Category:HITOS Transcript